


Baby Album

by AbandonedLibrary



Series: Baby Album [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baby!Paladins, Fluff, Sendak going through new parent worries and freakout, Slice of Life, Slice of Life alien style, baby!Lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: Sendak was a Commander for the Galra Army.A great warrior for his people. Along with being a father to his cub....... who was a human... and tended to- LANCE TAKE THAT OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!!!!!





	1. Baby's First Day Care

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just something fun I wanted to do. I've been doing so much serious works, that I needed more fluff than the Hazard List. Thus, a story about Sendak raising baby Lance was born. Each chapter will go through Sendak's first time with Lance and parent worries. 
> 
> Chapters for this will be small like Hazard List. As it's just something I like to do for fun. 83. 
> 
> Note: I do update my tumblr! You can follow me on KnightNuraStar as I update my updates on there. xD
> 
> Ha, hope you enjoy. Cause I'm determined to make this a thing.

Sendak has faced many foes in his life. Some, who boasted their strength and ended up being nothing more than pests. While others who were silent and foes that made Sendak think that it would be his last fight. But, with each fight, he never showed any fears. 

Yet here he was. 

About to battle something that made him rethink his plan... he was going to leave his cub at a Day Care. 

“Um... Commander Sendak? Did you want to take your cub home?” spoke the Galra in front of him. Watching him with careful eyes before looking at the small wiggling bundle in his arms that giggled with joy and patted the Commander’s armor. Sendak sighed, looking down at the curious blue eyes that sparkled in joy and mischief as they looked around the new area they were in. . 

“This is for your own good...” Sendak thought, brushing a few strands of hair away from his cub’s face. The baby giggled and caught Sendak’s fingers, pulling them close in order to chew on them. The Commander breathed in deeply, before he slowly brought the small infant towards the Galra worker, who carefully took the infant from his father’s arms. 

“Lance, be good. I shall return for you soon.” Sendak promised, as Lance looked back at him with confusion. 

“Do not worry Commander Sendak. We ensure the safety and well being of all cubs in our facility.” the worker informed, watching Lance stare at Sendak before he started reaching out to him with big worried eyes. Sendak stiffened, making him step forward to take Lance and just try this another day. But he was stopped when a clawed hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. 

“Oh no you don’t! Come on Sendak.” Prorok growled, nodding towards another figure, whom grabbed hold of Sendak’s other shoulder. Sendak sneered at a nervous Haxus as the two forcefully dragged him away from Lance, who’s lips trembled as he watched his father get taken away from him. 

“Wait! He’s not ready yet! I NEED TO GO BACK!” Sendak shouted, stepping forward in order to get back to Lance. But, the two Galra saw this and used all their strength to force Sendak back and towards the airship that awaited them. 

“He’s never going to be ready if you don’t let him go!” Prorok shouted, trying to reason with the other as they brought him towards the entrance of the ship. But, once Prorok heard the wails of the small human baby, did he brace himself as Sendak tried to lurch forward to get back to Lance. “THACE! GRAB HIM!” Prorok shouted, getting another amused Galra to come and force the other inside. All three held Sendak down until the ship took off, all the while getting death threats from the Commander bellow. 

Back at the day care, Lance cried his little heart out when he saw his father gone from his sight. The Galra worked cooed at the baby and rocked him, going back inside to bring him in a better setting in hopes of helping the little one calm down. Ears perked up and a few of the older Galra cubs looked in interest at the crying baby. 

“Oh! Is that the one? The ‘human’ baby that Commander Sendak took in?” one worker asked, coming over to see if she could help the little one. But, no matter what the two worker did, Lance just continued to cry out in distress causing the other cubs to shuffle nervously from the other rooms. Some even coming close to the workers, before running away once they were spotted. 

“Maybe we should bring him to the other babies?” Another worker offered, coming over to see what the problem was. 

“Let us try or else the Commander will have our heads.” The worker holding Lance informed, making the other two shiver as they rushed towards the other side of the nursery. Gently, the worker placed the sobbing baby onto the cushioned blankets making Lance blink in surprise as he looked around. 

“Wow, he’s so tiny compared to the others.”

“Yes, let us leave him here. It seems he’s finally calming down and we need to see too the other children. They starting to look as distressed as the baby.” 

“Right, let’s go. I’ll check back on Lance in a little bit.” 

With that the three left Lance alone on the blanket in order to care for the nervous Galra children. 

Lance continued to whimper and cry as he laid on the blanket. Looking around the other lumps with slight fear as they all opened their striking yellow eyes to look over to him. One lump in particular stared at Lance, before the sounds of shuffling could be heard as the small cub made his way over to the human baby. 

Lance noticed something moving towards him and watched as another baby came close to his face. Scared bright blues looked into glowing curious and irritated yellows as the Galra baby studied the other carefully. 

“Ga???” Lance asked in question, reaching out to pat the face of the other baby who growled at Lance. This made Lance giggle as growls usually meant play time, making him start rubbing at the cheeks of the other baby. The other baby huffed, before dropping his head on the other’s chest as Lance started to play with his ears. 

The other babies seemed interested in the this new and strange looking Galra. Soon Lance found a few more Galra’s wiggling their way towards him. But, all of them were stopped when they heard a loud screech from on top of Lance. This earned all the babies to perk up and looked over towards Lance in surprise. The sound was so loud that everyone in the room froze and a few workers rushed over once they saw what was happening. 

“Keith, what is the matter?” a worker asked, reaching down to take the baby off of Lance. Only to get swiped at by the angry baby. The worker stepped back in surprise and shock, her mouth open and eyes wide as she stared down at the baby. 

“I’ve never seen Keith act like this.” Another worker whispered, awe in his voice as Keith laid his head back down on Lance. Who stared at the other in confusion, before going back to playing with his ears. They watched, interested in the scene that was unfolding as some of the other babies tried again to reach over to the two. But, like before Keith reacted the same way and even started dragging Lance with his teeth to the far side of the blanket. 

“Oh, how adorable. He’s making a claim.” 

“.... Commander Sendak’s going to kill us...” 

 

“I’m going to kill you.” 

“Yes! Like you’ve been saying for the past five hours!” Prorok groaned, looking over to the soured Commander as they walked back towards the Day Care Center. Walking past them a few parents bowed at the Commanders, getting nods in return as they slowly made their way to the entrance.

“There really isn’t anything to worry about. Keith never seems to mind it here and he’s very fussy cub.” Thace spoke, hoping to help ease the Commander’s tense form. 

“Ha! I’ve watched your son before. He barely fusses at all, it’s actually worrisome.” Prorok barked, getting a glare from Thace as they came to the entrance. Sendak charged at a poor worker, who jumped at seeing the large Commander looming over them. 

“I’m here to pick up my cub.” Sendak growled, making the worker to wheeze out ‘right away’ before rushing into the building. Prorok smacked hand into his face grumbling about ‘new father’ and ‘overprotective commanders’ as he apologized to another work for the Commander’s actions. Thace also looked embarrassed, though he didn’t say anything as the first time dropping off Keith was also rough for the Galra. 

“I’m going to get my son now.” Thace spoke, getting a grunt from Prorok as he went towards the nearest worker. When he spoke his son name though, the worker paled and nodded her head as she rushed into the building. Thace frowned, worry starting to claw at his mind as he step towards the door wondering what exactly was going on. 

When the workers came back empty handed, is when Thace allowed himself to panic. 

“Where’s my cub!” Thace and Sendak shouted at once. Making the worker almost shed tears from facing the angered Commander and Soldier. 

“We’re having trouble separating Keith and Lance! Please come in and help us!” the worker cried, making Sendak and Thace blink. Prorok walked past the two bewildered fathers into the building to see what was going on. Seconds later he came out laughing hysterically as he looked towards Thace with both pity and amusement. 

Sendak stormed into the building along with Thace beside him to see what happened. There, on the table laying on black comforters was Lance and Keith. With Keith on top of Lance, clawing at all the workers who came close while the other clapped at the show his new friend was showing him. 

“Keith, has become very attached to Lance here...” a worker spoke, having bandages all over their hands from her battles of trying to take Lance away. 

Lance turned and looked at Sendak with pure happiness as he wiggled to reach his father. Sendak went forward to get his son, only to be... challenged.... by a cub...

“Thace...” 

“....Sendak, Keith’s only a cub...” 

“I know... I’m going to kill you instead.” 

“Ah... well... that’s fair...” 

“Indeed.” 

“.... So, I don’t suppose you’ll agree to some play dates?”


	2. Grocery Shopping Wild Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO, I'm planning to make another Sendak and Lance story. 
> 
> BECAUSE I AM DETERMINED TO MAKE THIS A THING EVEN IF IT DESTROYS ME. 
> 
> -coughs- So you might see it come up here or there. Who knows. There is actually two I had in mind, one of them I'm defiantly going to push out, while the other one is still in development. 
> 
> Haha, I'm going to have so many stories to update, my fingers are already crying. ; w ; 
> 
> For now, enjoy this! AND HAPPY FIRST DAY OF OCTOBER! <3 <3 <3 <3

Sendak frowned when he saw the state of his pantry seeing the limited supplies that were left inside. It made the Commander curse under his breathe as he closed the cabinets again before he turned to look towards the living room area of his home. 

On the floor, his son was crawling around giggling as he played with his stuffed blue lion. He would pat the large stuffed animal before chewing on it’s arm with a happy and content expression. It made Sendak expression go soft as he walked over towards his son and kneeled down to scent his child. Lance abandoned the toy in order to pat his father’s face, squealing in joy at the attention he was being given. 

“Lance, we must leave in order to get more supplies. Will you be a good boy?” Sendak asked, smirking when Lance nodded as he patted his father’s face again. 

“Smart cub.” Sendak thought, using his metal hand to pick up Lance. Lance squealed again as he was carried in the large hand. With determination, Lance wiggled towards one of the fingers to grab and tug, beaming in delight when the finger wiggled in front of his face. Sendak stared at his son for a little bit, before making his way out of their home. Thankful that he had placed Lance in his ‘out clothes’ in order to not prolong the.. shopping trip. 

Sendak boarded his ship, placing Lance in the baby seat before strapping himself into the pilot chair. Carefully, he made his way to the store making sure to memorize each ship that tried anything towards his own in order to find them later and.... well..

“I would destroy their very soul.” Sendak growled, thinking about his last victims who thought they can dangerously fly close to his ship before cutting him off. Causing him to jerk the ship and Lance to cry out in distress from such the sudden movement. He made sure the alien who committed such a travesty learned well. His screams still gave him a sweet lullaby to sleep at night. 

Sendak pressed a few things as he landed the ship. Looking at the large metal building with an intense expression. One that looked pinched and reluctant to go into. But, the last time he sent an android to do the shopping it ended in a debacle. Sendak unbuckled himself, before going to Lance who raised his hands at Sendak as soon as he came back into clear sight. Sendak rubbed his thumb on his cub’s cheek before picking him up and making his way out of the ship. 

“Hello, Commander Sendak and welcome. How long will you be staying?” an android spoke. 

“Not long.” Sendak grunted, before turning away. Not even bothering to watch the android salute before standing guard in front of the ship. 

Sendak wanted to rub his temples as Galras around the area stared at him in awe as he made his way towards the building. “This is why I hate going here... but this is the only place that sells the freshest produce.” Sendak thought, making his way through the sliding door and straight to one of the hover carriages. Sendak placed Lance, and a small fluffy blanket int the seat. Watching to make sure his child got comfortable before he made his way into the aisles. 

“Gah?” 

“No, this is not food. It’s medicine for headaches.” 

“Gah? Bah? Bah?” 

“..... You’re right.” Sendak sighed, grabbing a few of the bottles and placing them into the cart. Lance grinned at the action before he looked around. Clapping at all the items and bright colors as he sat in his seat. Sendak petted Lance’s head before he continued to placed different items in the cart. So far, things were going well making Sendak let his guard down when they came to the fresh baby foods and milks aisles. 

“Oh! Commander Sendak? Is that you?” 

“The universe hates me.” Sendak thought, as he turned around to see Dr. Holt. A human that was invited by Emperor Zarkon himself due to his interesting breakthroughs in robotics. He now works in the science department and actively helps improving the android Galra. While Sendak was introduced to the other, he never really made an... alliance with the human. In fact, as soon as he was introduced, Sendak left in order to get home after being an hour away form his cub. 

Looking over towards the cart beside the human, he wasn’t surprise to see the human’s own cub sitting in the cart seat with another sitting in the actually carriage. One was a baby, just like Lance, though smaller while the other cub was older and looked to be three. 

“Dr. Holt.” Sendak greeted back, his voice gruff making the two cubs shiver in the cart while Lance laughed as he reach for him. Sendak raised his robotic hand back to Lance, wrapping it around the child who started to play with one of his fingers again. Sendak didn’t see the surprised look from the human for when he turned back the other pulled back his emotions to a polite smile. 

“Your son right? Lance?” Dr. Holt asked, getting a stiff nod form the Commander. 

“He’s a very handsome child, those blue eyes are very striking.” Dr. Holt informed, causing Sendak to straighten a bit in pride for his child. 

“Thank you. Your cubs look very much like you.” Sendak replied back, this time getting Dr. Holt to puff out a bit in pride. The boy in the cart stared at Lance, before waving over to the baby who laughed and waved back. Copying the interesting hand motion before trying to do it with the girl in the seat. The girl looked at Lance, staring at him with interest as she tried to copy the hand motion as well. 

“Aw, look like our kids are getting along.” Dr. Holt cooed, making Sendak tense. 

“... No.” 

“Oh! I know, how about we exchange numbers?”   
“Are you listening to me?” 

“We should plan a few playdates! Aw, Katie looks really interested in playing with Lance. Oh, Matt you want to play with Lance too? How about it Sendak?” 

“.... That would be acceptable...” Sendak resigned for once admitting defeat, bringing out his contacts in order to exchange numbers with the human. Sendak knew that Lance needed more friends as his cub tended to watch other cubs play with an emotion that Sendak knew was want. While he swore to always protect Lance from everything, he won’t deny his child social interactions with other children. 

Sendak watched Dr. Holt push his cart so his children could be closer to Lance. It made Sendak pleased to see the bright face his cub was making as he ‘spoke’ with Pidge, while reaching out to hold Matt’s hand. The two siblings seemed also pleased as Matt held Lance’s hand and the small baby girl grabbed a hold of the other. 

“Aw, we should invite Thace’s child, Keith! He gets along with Katie and Matt so well that I think Lance would also really like him.” 

“I’m going to need to buy more of the medicine to get through this shit.” Sendak thought, smashing his claws into his face at the mention of ‘Keith’. The same cub that challenged him and wouldn’t let go of Lance. The same cub that made Sendak tempted to place him in a space ship and blast him of into the infinity of space along with his father. Well... can’t get any worse than this. 

“Daddy! Can we keep Lance?” 

“.............Dr. Holt you have ten second to get your children to let go of my cub before I shove every can of baby food in this aisle into your mouth.” 

“...Hahahaha, Thace was right! You’re a riot! I didn’t think you had a sense of humor!” 

“..............”


	3. Bring Your Child to Work Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to give you guys a treat and give another chapter this story. 
> 
> Since I love this story. It's fun writing smol Lance. <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Now, it's time for Sendak to bring his baby to work! 
> 
> Oh Sendak, don't you ever learn?

Sendak knew he should have just stayed home today. He knew as soon as he walked through the doors and entered the Galra Military building with his son in his arms, that maybe just maybe he should have just stayed home. The loud noise was one thing, but the stares that were directed towards his cub was another and Sendak had to breathe in carefully before he proceeded towards his section of the building. 

“Don’t look at them Lance.” Sendak lightly scolded, as he made his way to his office. Dodging other cubs as they ran past him with worried parents running right after them. 

When he finally made it to his spacious office, Sendak could already feel the stress build up in his shoulders. Something that didn’t go unnoticed by his cub as he started reaching out towards his father. Sendak gave Lance a soft look before he scented his cub making sure to mingle Lance’s smell with his own before pulling back. 

“Gah! Bah! Bah!” 

“Yes, it is time for work.” Sendak agreed, placing down Lance’s travel bag in order to bring back his supplies for his cub. Thankfully his desk was large enough to place his cub cushion bed on it and a few toys. Something that Lance enjoyed as he was able to see his father and enjoy playing with his favorite plush toys like his blue lion. 

“Good.” Sendak spoke, pride in his voice at seeing how well behaved Lance was being before he started to work. Finger ran across the smooth surface and Sendak watched as the holograms came to life. Lance looked with a small amount of interest before going back to playing with his toys. Already used to his daddy doing this when they’re at home. 

Sendak worked with relative peace, only having to get up to change and feed Lance before going back to work. At one point Sendak treated Lance to a small story, making sure to speak with the deep voice that his cub seemed to love and adore. 

“I’m very proud of you.” Sendak informed, making Lance squeal with happiness at his father’s adored attention. Sendak was about to save more when his door opened and revealed.... 

“Lord Zarkon.” Sendak spoke, getting up to salute to his Emperor who walked into the room with large and heavy steps. 

“Sendak, I heard word that you brought your child today.” Zarkon drawled, making Sendak tense before he nodded his head and looked over to Lance. Lance, noticing his father’s heavy posture stayed quiet. Not knowing if something bad or good was happening as he looked around before his big eyes looked up at Zarkon. Lance let out a little noise, making something small move behind Zarkon’s legs, causing Sendak to catch a glimpse of curious and yet shy grey eyes. 

“Yes, I have Lord Zarkon. This is my cub, Lance” Sendak spoke, making Zarkon narrow his eyes as he walked closer to Lance making the small figure behind him follow. 

When Zarkon leaned over to look at Lance, Sendak couldn’t help the twitch of his hands. It was a reaction he had whenever an adult Galra came to close to his cub. Originally if anyone came just a few meters to his cub, he would have had them on the ground with their throats cut out. But, he held himself for his Emperor. 

Since he didn’t wish for his cub to be orphaned at such a young age. 

Lance looked up at the large figure that wasn’t his father with curious eyes. At first Sendak wondered if his son would cry out in fear for Zarkon had done that with all cubs. Even some were old enough to know who their Great Emperor was. But, Sendak also should have known that his son was special and instantly giggled in joy before reaching up to pat Zarkon’s face. 

Which brought panic to Sendak as he watched his Emperor’s expression. 

But, like a true Emperor of the most powerful species in the known universe... there was nothing on his face to give anything away. Lance wasn’t detoured though and continued to feel the other’s face before trying to touch part of the shiny helmet that Zarkon had on. The laughter caused the figure hiding behind Zarkon’s leg to move around closer to Lance. As if excited to see the baby that didn’t wail as soon as they saw the Emperor’s face. 

Sendak swore he saw a small twitch on Zarkon’s lips before he pulled back to stand tall again in order to allow the smaller one to come closer to Lance. 

“Sendak I would like you to meet Takeshi Shirogane, he is my adopted son.” Zarkon spoke, watching his child come close to Lance getting an excited babble from the small baby. 

Sendak studied the child, seeing the black hair and grey eyes with peach skin. It surprised Sendak to see that the child was human, just like his own cub. But, what was unsurprising to the Commander was the almost, leadership Aura the child seemed to have as he played with his cub. Sendak knew that in the future, this cub would grow into something very powerful. 

A Champion of sorts. 

“He is strong. His aura shows much power.” Sendak spoke, making sure to say the right words to his Emperor who nodded his head. 

“He is intelligent... it causing him some... problems in social interactions.” Zarkon spoke, watching as Shiro started taking the baby’s hands into his own with a look of pure joy. Lance seemed to also be overjoyed by the attention his new friend was giving him and started to try and pull Shiro’s hand closer to him in order to study it. 

“... I don’t like where this is going.” Sendak thought, but didn’t voice as he nodded towards his leader. 

“He seems to enjoy the company of Thace’s child and Dr. Holt’s children... but I believe he need more.”   
“I hope this isn’t going where I think it’s going.” Sendak thought, his eye twitching at hearing the name of the two parent’s he really didn’t want to think about. Sendak hands twitched to grab the drawer that held the medicine for his headaches. Though, the Commander figured he might need to get medication with extra strength with how powerful these headaches seemed to be coming at him. 

“Does he attend the private schools?” Sendak asked, an innocent question as he watched his cub giggle when Shiro started to poke at his chubby cheeks. 

“Yes, but he seems to distance himself from the other children. I believe that is my fault.” Zarkon sighed, watching Shiro as he began to pout. 

“May I hold him?” Shiro asked, his eyes wide with hope and want as he looked towards his father and Sendak. Zarkon’s eyes landed on Sendak, who felt a little sweat drip down his neck as he reluctantly nodded his head. Shiro cheered and quickly sat on one of the couches in the room while Sendak picked up the happy bundle that soon became confused when his friend walked away from him. 

“Support his head.” Zarkon ordered, when Lance was carefully placed in the child’s lap. Shiro nodded, his face serious as he supported Lance’s head while the other gripped his side. Lance seemed to preen under all the attention, before the excitement wore off to something tired. Soon, Lance gave into his little yawning fits before settling in Shiro’s hold. 

Sendak watched his son fall asleep while the older cub stared in awe. As if never seeing a baby fall asleep before and in a way, it might be true. Zarkon had an air that showed that the Emperor was pleased in what was happening. It made Sendak nervous as he itched to have his cub back into his arms. 

“Commander Sendak, I see that our children seem to becoming attached to each other.” 

“Oh no...” Sendak thought, his ears lowering just a bit as he shook his head in his mind. 

“So I purpose that we plan days where the two can spend time with each other.” Zarkon purposed, though the two both knew it was an order. Sugar coat the words all you want, but Sendak knew an order when he heard one. Giving a shaky salute, the Commander decided to give in again since he didn’t have a death wish for himself. 

“Thank you sir, it would be an honor for both my child and me.” Sendak spoke, bowing a bit for the Emperor. Zarkon nodded, before looking over to Shiro, catching his child’s attention to him. 

“Would you like that Shiro? Would you like to play with Lance more?” Zarkon asked, getting Shiro’s eyes to shine as he brought the baby more into his arms. 

“I love Lance!” Shiro cheered, before plating kissing on the baby’s cheeks. Who giggled in his sleep before settling once again. 

CRASH!  
“Commander Sendak, is something wrong?” 

“.... Yes, sir... everything is fine.” Sendak wheezed, before thinking of ways to go on a very LONG vacation with his son. One so LONG that he would get a break from all these... incidents that are surrounding his son. 

Of course a vacation that he won’t say a word to ANYONE so that way he can enjoy his time with HIS cub. 

But, that was a future plan that would have to wait as Zarkon asked about the files that he had yet to finnish. He didn’t know what he did in his past life or another dimension, but it seems like the Universe was out to get him.


	4. The Past and the One that Sendak actually Likes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UDPATE I HAVE A TWITTER! 
> 
> It's KnightNuraStars! COME TALK WITH ME! I will also be posting update on there. ;3 
> 
> This is something that explains a bit of how some of these moms and dads are getting their precious babies. A little dark. So be warned. Hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> <3 <3 <3

“Gah! Bah! Bah!” 

“I know you think I’m nervous. Do not worry cub, I am fine.” 

“Bah... gaaaahhh.” 

“Yes, it is a nice day out.” Sendak confirmed, face growing soft when he saw how happy his cub was. Today was a good day and the weather allowed Sendak to be able to sit in the back of their yard and enjoy the outside with his son. 

Lance always seemed to be overjoyed that they were outside. Lance looked at all the color and cuddled in his pillows and blankets with extra giggles. Sendak sighed, drinking his beverage as he leaned back in his seat while watching a few animals flying in the sky. It was there that Sendak had let his guard down, something he doesn’t normally do. 

He should have known better. 

“Hello! Are you Commander Sendak?” 

“Who is asking?” Sendak asked, looking over towards the alien species that come from the planet Balmera. It was strange to see one on Galra as the species tend to stay with their living planet, but at the same time it wasn’t unheard of. This one looked young and was holding onto... 

“Oh sweet Galra no.” Sendak thought as he stared at human cub in the other’s arms. 

“My name is Nina. I have just moved here with my husband and my adorable son.” Nina spoke, her voice soft and kind as she raised up her cub with pure joy. Her cub looked human, being much larger and a little taller than Zarkon’s own child. Sendak gave a look to the mother, who chuckled as she nuzzled her face into her son making the child laugh. 

“Yes, I have adopted this one. His name is Hunk. We have just moved next door.” She spoke, motioning towards the home that was close by. Sendak felt like he wanted to smash his face into the ground when he watched Nina place the child onto the ground. Like a heat seeking missile the child’s eyes landed on his cub who stared at Hunk with curiosity. 

Sendak was careful to watch the interaction as the older child wave to Lance. Lance tilted his head before smiling and instantly went into his usual chatter. Hunk seemed to beam and started to play with Lance with one of his toys that was beside him. 

“Rare for your kind to leave Balmera.” Sendak informed, hearing Nina coming closer. He would not let his eyes leave this ‘Hunk’. 

“Yes, but I have always been seeking the stars. It is how I meet with my husband, who had the same want and we both decided to leave Balmera.” Nina informed, happy to see her son smiling and playing.   
“I am curious, is that one...” Nina started, but not exactly knowing what she should say next or how should she word the question. Sendak grunted, knowing that the question would come. He stared at Lance, watching as his child started playing with Hunk’s fingers with great determination as he grabbed onto each digit. 

“He is my son... but we share no blood like you.” Sendak whispered, reaching out making Hunk jump as he rubbed his son’s head. Getting the child to squeal in delight before he started to calm down. A yawn escaping the baby’s lips as he closed his eyes for a much appreciated nap. Hunk smiled and took a small blanket that was on the side to place on Hunk. 

Something that Sendak felt fine with. The child nodded, placing a hand on Lance’s head before jumping off the porch and running back to his mother. Nina instantly scooped the child up and Hunk made sure to stay silent as he placed his head on his mother’s shoulder. 

“Is he from...” Nina started, getting a shake from Sendak’s head. 

“No... I did not adopt him from an orphanage... Lance was adopted on the battlefield.” Sendak spoke, looking out in the sky as he remembered hot flames and a piercing desperate cry. He remembered the barrage of lasers firing and the smell of fresh blood spilled. He remembered this small little cub crying in the arms of a dead father and surrounded by the bodies of his dead family. 

He remembered the moment where he picked up the little bundle that reach out to him with a desperation that pained him to this day. What pained him more where those screams his cub made and seeing the blood covering his tiny body. Blood that was not his own, but it still disturbed the Galra. 

Sendak couldn’t help placing his hand over his child, watching it blanket the cub completely whom let out a content breathe in return. Sendak didn’t smile, but his lips twitched and he looked over to Nina who stared at Lance with a sad tint in her eyes. Hunk was already sleeping in her arms, content with the nice day and his mother’s warmth to sleep. 

“This one also lost his parents in battle. But, thankfully he didn’t see the battlefield as he along with other children were evacuated in time.” Nina spoke, brushing the strands of her child’s bangs away form his face. Sendak nodded, it was the story with most humans. 

“War, tends to take and this one... while it has ended. It took also managed to take too many things.” Sendak spoke, rubbing his thumb over Lance’s cheek. Getting the cub to snuggle deeper into his hand letting out happy little noises as he slept away. 

“It has.... Commander Sendak, is it alright if this one plays with Lance? This one is new to the planet and hasn’t made any friends.” Nina informed, looking at her sleeping Hunk with a joyous smile on her face. Sendak thought it over, looking at the child before looking at his son. 

“Yes, let us exchange contacts.” Sendak agreed, feeling that this... Hunk would be something good for his cub. 

He was obviously protective in a familiar way, like little mates would be with each other. He would accept this cub for now.... but, if he does anything to harm his cub then the bridges will be eliminated with laser canons. The two exchanged and Sendak watched the alien leave in order to make her way back to her own home. Sendak watched until she was finally off his property and went back to looking up into the sky. 

“For once you’ve given me peace.” Sendak whispered, breathing in and allowing himself to relax again. 

“HEY SENDAK! WHERE ARE YOU?! I GOT THAT DAMN FILE YOU NEEDED!” 

“WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!” 

“...... PROROK. I WILL RIPE OUT YOUR SPIINE AND USE IT AS A TIOLET PLUNGER FOR DISTURBING MY CUB’S SLEEP!” 

“AH! SENDAK MERCY! MERCY!”


	5. Toy Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter up! 
> 
> Next chapter is actually going to be really intense and funny. 
> 
> Trying to build up for it. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this!

“You’re going to be fine my son.” 

“Gaaaaahhhh, gah, gah!” 

“No, I planned this so we don’t encounter anyone.” 

“Bah? Bah!” 

“Yes, you get to chose two toys. But, that is all.” Sendak informed, placing his precious cub into the shopping cart before walking through the doors of the toy store. Instantly Sendak watched Lance’s eyes go wide with all the colors and toys that were on display. 

All around there were tired parents running after their children or some trying to make a compromise. Sendak continued to push until they were in the softer section of the store. Lance was still too much young and fragile for the other toys. When they came to the stuffed section Sendak saw his son light up with pure delight as he looked around the section. 

“How about this son? It is made after mighty beast.” Sendak offered, pointing to a large armored and bulky creature. But, Lance ignored it as he continued to look around. Soon, his eyes landed on a plush much larger than his tiny body. Tiny hands reached out and little whimpers escaped from Lance’s lips. 

Sendak looked and couldn’t help, the tightness in his chest whenever Lance did something... well he would never say the word ador... Lance was doing something that made Sendak want to bring his cub close in a tight embrace. Sendak grabbed the plush that suspiciously looked like himself before placing it into the cart. He leaned the head so that way Lance could be able to hold it. 

“GAH! GAH!” Lance cheered, hugging the plush close. 

“Indeed, good choice my cub. But, it’s not over, you get a second toy because of how well behave you been.” Sendak informed, getting an almost shocked look from Lance before he stated looking around again. 

“I knew you were here. What brings you to the toy store today Sendak?” 

“...... Why are you here?” Sendak growled, looking to see Thace push his own cart with Keith nestled inside the seat. But, as soon as the baby eyes looked at Lance the small cub struggled from his seat to get to Lance. Sendak, purposely moved his cart so it was even further away from Keith who glared at Sendak. 

“Come now Sendak! Our children are good friends! Besides, Lance need more social interaction.” Thace informed, ignoring the sneer from the other’s face as he unbuckled Keith and placed him close to Lance. Lance looked from his plush toy with confusion, before recognition was on his face. Lance squealed at seeing Keith who looked so smug that Sendak was tempted to throw him and his annoying father into the Arena.

Keith was placed beside Lance and the Galra cub latched onto Lance who giggled, but then proceeded to look around the stuffed toys. Sendak wanted to strangle Thace, but sadly he was right. Lance needed more social interactions. While Hunk was patient, he was much older than Lance and Lance should play with children his age. 

..... Damn it, why did it have to be these idiots? 

“Oh, are you coming to the party?” Thace asked, making Sendak want to groan. But, he reframed himself as he watched Lance cautiously to see what other plush toy he would like to get. 

“I’ve been considering to go or not.” Sendak informed, making Thace raise a brow. 

“A Commander not going to Lord Zarkon’s party? That is pretty much asking to be terminated.” Thace informed, making Sendak give a warning growl to the other while Keith kept on snuggling with his cub. The small little cub was actually scenting his cub, HIS CUB. But, again, he needed to reframe the throwing of a cub and his idiot father. 

“Besides, we all need to be there as King Alfor is coming.” Thace informed, this got Sendak to frown as he looked over to the other. 

The alliance between Altea and Galra were spotty at best. The two species were so different from each other and many times their ideals clashed. To Sendak, he didn’t understand how the species survived for so long with how they always want to help and be involved in things. Then, they expect no reward for their deeds giving a mess of their resources on both supplies on soldiers. 

It baffled Sendak, but he kept his mouth shut as they needed everyone for the wards that had happened. But, it didn’t mean that Sendak liked the berry lovers, he more or less tolerated them. Sendak sighed, knowing he would have to come tot he party no matter what. 

“Bring Lance, I’m planning to bring Keith. I know the Holts are brining their children.” Thace offered, making Sendak glare at the other. “In fact, I believe Emperor Zarkon is bringing Shiro and Lotor.” Thace mused, making Sendak twitch at the name of ‘Shiro’. 

“Keith just recently meet Shiro and they got a long well that I was surprised.” Thace mused, while Sendak look back to his child. To see Keith grooming Lance who now feel asleep holding onto the large plush while Keith continued to groom Lance’s cheeks and hair. 

“.....” 

“How adorable, Keith is grooming.” 

Sendak willed himself as he grabbed a hold of the nearest plush toy beside him. He turned towards Thace with a deadly look making the other step back. But, before Thace could say anything a loud booming voice came charging for them. 

“THERE YOU TWO ARE! I’VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU! MESSAGE FROM EMPEROR ZARKON!” 

“WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!” 

Sendak was about to kill Prorok again, only to blink in surprise when a purple blur charged at the other’s face. Prorok cried in terror as Keith attacked his face hissing and scratching all over while Thace ran to grab his son. Sendak, seeing the opportunity took Lance along with the one plush and went for the register. 

Lance clung to Sendak with a pout as the plush was paid for and they went out of the store. Sendak carried the large plush while he held Lance in his other hand and made his way to their aircraft. Sendak rumbled deep in his throat making the little hiccups and tears slowly stop. Soon Lance was back to sleep while Sendak carefully placed him in the carrier on the ship. 

As Sendak left, he allowed himself the joy of hearing Prorok’s scream and Keith’s cries of surprise at seeing Lance gone. 

Though, he wondered what the message from Zarkon was.


	6. The Party (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaahhh Sendak, how I love to mess with yah. 
> 
> This is going to kill Sendak. 
> 
> Pray for Sendak 2016 folks. 
> 
> haha.

“Bwwhhaaa! wwaahh!” 

“Yes, you do look very handsome in your traditional attire.” 

“Gaga? Bah! Bah!” 

“We’re going to be attending a... party.” Sendak sighed, carrying Lance close who laid his head on his father’s amor as he stared at all the beautiful decorations with a sparkle in his eyes. The two made their way through the large hallways getting bows and salutes from all as they made their way to the main area. Sendak could already feel dread coming over him as the door open to reveal many Galra and Alteans chatting around the room. 

“If I survive this, I’m putting in a vacation.” Sendak growled, making Lance giggle at the vibration as they made their way inside. 

“Commander Sendak, good evening. Would you like to place your son in the day care? I know that Emperor Zarkon would like you to meet King Alfor as soon as possible.” An android spoke, making Zarkon tense as he looked down at Lance who looked back up with wide blue eyes. 

Sendak reluctantly nodded his head, knowing that Lance would distract him if he brought him to see Emperor Zarkon and King Alfor. With a heavy sigh the Commander followed the android all the way to the back corner of the large room where a gate and other androids protected small bundles that were sleeping or playing inside. 

“I shall be right back.” Sendak promised making Lance making a questioning noise as he was handed to the android who took Lance inside. Sendak watched the android place Lance on a soft cushioned pillow making his son frown as he looked at all the strands things around him. Thankfully his frowns turned into smiles again when a androids started waving around a small toy in front of his face. 

“This better not take long.” Sendak thought as he made his way towards his Emperor and the King of Altea. 

“Ah, Sendak I’m glad you could make it.” Zarkon spoke, his voice commanding as he looked at Sendak. Sendak bowed to his Emperor getting a nod of approval from the other before he stood again. 

“My apologies Emperor Zarkon for being late. My son was having trouble agreeing to his attire.” Sendak informed, causing Zarkon to chuckle and getting a surprised look from King Alfor. 

“It is alright. Even Lotor had trouble with Takeshi.” Zarkon stated, before turning towards the King of Altea. Zarkon studied the man and could understand some of the rumors about the other’s power. Even with a slight relax figure Sendak could see power and strength rolling off the other’s body. It almost matched his own Emperor making Sendak tense as he soon became on guard with the other. 

“Alfor, this is one of my Commanders. Commander Sendak, this is King Alfor.”  
“An honor to meet you King Alfor.” 

“Oh no, the pleasure is mine.” Alfor informed, placing his hand out to shake with Sendak’s. Sendak didn’t hesitate to take it, giving it a firm shake before finally letting go. But, before anything else could be said Prince Lotor came towards the group with a slight frantic look on his face. 

“Lotor what is wrong?” Sendak asked, his voice hard. 

“Father, it seems that Takeshi and Allura slipped away from me.” Lotor confessed, making both Alfor and Zarkon hold their breathe before letting it out. Sendak decided for his sanity to not notice the almost normal reaction the two leaders and continued to stand guard. 

“My apologies Zarkon. Allura is very mischievous at this age.” Alfor apologized, but Zarkon shook his head as he thought about his adopted son. “No, no. While Takeshi is vet polite and intelligent he is still a child. And all children like to do this.” Zarkon informed, getting the two father’s to look wistful with each other. 

Sendak prays that Lance won’t be the same when he grows up. 

“Where’s the last you’ve seen them?” Zarkon asked towards his eldest son. 

“Well we were at the dessert table when they vanished from me.” Lotor informed, causing the two leaders look like they were going to have a headache. Sendak decided to step away just a bit as Alfor rubbed his temples and Zarkon looked like he was about to throw Lotor out the window from where he stood. 

“Did you give the children any of the desserts?” 

“..... In my defense you try to say no when you double teamed with their watery eyes and tell me you won’t give me a few treats.” 

“...... He does have a point.” Alfor sighed. 

“Emperor Zarkon, my apologies. But, I must get back to my son.” Sendak informed, making Zarkon nodded his head towards the other. Before Sendak could leave the group they heard a small commotion at the far end of the room. Sendak looked over and felt his blood run cold as he saw.... 

Shiro holding his cub running away with along with laughing Allura, whom had an angry Keith on her back and the the Holt children also running behind them. They made their way out of the room so fast that it was almost like a space jump. He watched as Thace and Dr. Holt came up to them with tense smiles as Prorok tried to stay as far away as possible from Sendak’s grasp. 

But, sadly being a good Commander and ally Prorok slowly came close to Sendak and place a shaky hand on the other’s shoulder. Sendak did nothing at first as he stared at where his son was, before he looked at Prorok who gave a shaky laugh. 

“So... How mad would you be if I said I was the reason for this little kidnapping?” 

“......” 

Prorok screamed something high pitch as he was thrown out the open window into the large fountain that was thankfully just bellow the window. Sendak stood back up before sprinting after the children shouting for them to unhand his cub. Of course Thace, Lotor, Dr. Holt and Coran ran after the other shouting for their children to stop leaving the two leaders and all the other guests in the room. 

“New father isn’t he?” 

“Yes, though I don’t blame his reactions. His son is quite special.”


	7. Party (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUYS! It's voltron positivity week! 
> 
> Here's a link if you want to participate! 
> 
> http://paladinet.tumblr.com/post/151236222824/yep-its-what-you-think-it-alright-yall-il-say
> 
> Let's spread the love and positivity on the Voltron Fandom!

“GIVE ME BACK MY CUB!” Sendak shouted, rushing after the children. He was hot on their heels as they all laughed with joy. Shiro and Allura, smirked as they scurried into another room and under some of the decorative tables. 

Sendak growled, as he pulled the cloth up to see the children scurrying away. Without a second through, he sprinted to the end of the table and flung up the table cloth only for the children to just vanish. He cursed, looking around using his specialized eyes to pinpoint where they could be. 

“Sorry Commander Sendak, I recently taught the princess misdirection!” Coran informed, looking around the large room. Getting looks from the guest both curious and very wary as they saw the enrage Galra. 

“Over there! Takeshi! You come here this instant!” Lotor informed, seeing the children make their way up the stairs and out of the room. Food was in their hands and they cheered as they made their way out of the room. Dr. Holt was already mid-way up the stairs shouting for the children to stop. 

“Matt! Pidge! You’re going to be very big trouble by mommy and daddy if you won’t come back!” Dr. Holt informed, chuckling as he went up. 

Though there was surprise in the parent’s expression as Sendak zoomed up the stairs. Causing a bit of a gust of wind making a few of the alien push down their gown or long flowing clothes in surprise. But, Sendak didn’t care as he raced behind the child only to roar in surprise when one of the children threw a peel of a fruit on the ground causing him to step on it and slip. 

He crashed onto the floor, getting a little baby Matt and Pidge to snicker at the other’s demise. Sendak felt his blood boil, while Dr. Holt ran to catch up chuckling at his children’s mischievous behavior. “Sorry about that Sendak. My wife and I, believe my children inherited both our brilliance and our trickster nature.” he laughed, not noticing the death glare he was sent by the Galra Commander. 

If the human wasn’t so useful to the Galra Empire, he would be dead by now. 

Lotor and Coran ran past the two, shouting for the children to stop or else they might hurt themselves. This made Sendak scramble to follow as the children became out of sight. When they turned the corner, they vanished completely making Sendak roar in frustration. His frustration turned towards Lotor and Coran, who started sensing the killing intent from the Commander. 

Thace, who finally caught up, spoke with Dr. holt on the where about of the children while Sendak interrogated the idiots in front of him. Lotor gulped and Coran started to swat just a bit as Sendak gave them a deadly glare. 

“Where would Prince Shiro and Princess Allura take MY CUB?” He asked, making sure to punctuate the ending as hard as he could. Savoring the fear he was feeling from the advisor and the first Prince. Lotor thought for a moment, even though he just recently gotten his younger brother, he was close. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers, causing everyone to look at him. 

But, just as he was about to say something, Thace shouted out pointing towards Keith who blew his tongue out towards the adults. Thace laughed at his son’s antics, before rushing after his child. Sendak stared at the other in disbelief wondering just how he was able to work with these people. Were they even people? 

When the adults ran, they all shouted in surprise when they slipped on something and smashed right into a trap. said trap activated and pulled them all up into the air with a net, making the children laugh when they came out of their hiding spots. 

“Fell for it!” Allura cheered, while Pidge laughed so hard she was hiccuping. Matt was snickering, patting his sister’s back to help her stop her hiccups all the while grinning up to his father. Keith was with Shiro, rubbing his face against Lance’s face who squealed in delight with playing with all of his friends and his daddy. Behind them was Shiro who was also rubbing his cheek on Lance, though it was on his soft hair. 

“Allura! Did you think of this?!” Coran asked, making Allura motion to everyone in the group. 

“Everyone helped!” Allura informed, before making the signal with her hands.

Instantly all the children gathered and started walking away from the adults who shouted at the children in surprise. But, the group didn’t care as they made their way towards the main banquet. All of them stating how hungry they were, while Sendak looked on, his ears lowered as his cub looked at him before waving goodbye. 

“.....Everyone of you! I’m putting you deeper than six feet into the ground! THEY WON’T EVEN FIND YOU!” 

“Commander Sendak please calm down!” 

“Haha! Now, now Sendak. this is all just fun and games.” 

“I’LL SHOW YOU WHY THEY MADE ME A COMMANDER!” 

By the time Sendak was freed from the other idiots, it had been two hours. His fur was frazzled, his ears twitching and his hands twitching to destroy something. He marched his way back towards the main banquet area to see a few guest leaving while others will probably dance the night away. But, Sendak gave too shits about them as he looked around for his cub. Thankfully, he finally spotted his child sleeping soundly on a pillow surrounded by the children who were also sleeping. 

He made his way through the ground almost marching. Flinging anyone who dared come his way out the window and into the fountain. Thankfully, it was just a few Galra soldier that he had no problem in making them fly. Making a few of the guest clap thinking that what Sendak was doing was entertainment then actual malice. When he finally came to the small pile, he had to breathe in as both Emperor Zarkon and King Alfor were standing in front of the large pile. 

Again, he didn’t have a death wish. 

“Ah, Sendak I was wondering where you were. Have you enjoyed this night’s festivities?” Zarkon asked, making Sendak twitch. 

“Of course Emperor Zarkon.” Sendak informed, bowing to his Emperor in respect before bowing to King Alfor. The two gave each other’s knowing looks when the Commander wasn’t looking before schooling back their emotions. 

“No worries about feeding Lance. Shiro and Allura ensured that Lance was well fed and burped.” King Alfor informed, making the Sendak nod as he looked at his cub. Twitching in order to have the other in his arms already. Finally, the leaders gave him mercy and Sendak was able to carefully tangle out his sweet cub who yawned loudly and nestled deep into his neck. 

“Your son is very special and very adorable.” King Alfor laughed, getting an agreement nod from Zarkon. 

“Thank you for you kind words.” Sendak spoke, nuzzling his cub who whined because the noise was still loud and the light still bright. 

“If you will, I must bring my cub home.” Sendak bowed, but just as Sendak turned did he hear the soft mumbling of the children. Also waking up and not being able to sleep because of the light and noise. Sendak quickly said his goodbyes, before he bolt away from group running over Prorok who howled in pain from being stomped on. 

Just as Sendak made his way out of the room he could he the yelps of the other children when they noticed his son was gone. But, Sendak must not rest and he continued to sprint all the way into his ship, making sure to fly as fast and as safely as possible before he came back to his home. Once there, he race into the home and shut the door. He locked everything and even went as far as pulling the curtains. 

“Never again.” Sendak growled, grooming his child trying to get the scent of the other children off. As he walked around, he stripped himself of his armor leaving only comfortable sweat pants on. It was late, but Sendak didn’t want to put his son to rest in his crib. So instead he dressed him in his favorite pajamas, a blue lion footsie, and laid onto the coach. 

Sendak sighed in relief, feeling his cub cuddle into his fur as he placed a small blanket over his body. He covered the small form with his own hand, staring in awe at how even though his son had grown he was still able to fit in just one palm. Sendak smiled, licking his hair a few times for some last minute grooming before closing his eyes for some good rest. 

Beeep.... Beeep... beeeep...

“Commander Sendak.” 

“Sendak, it’s Commander Prorok.” 

“.... WHAT?” 

“On a scale of one to ten... how much physical and mental harm would you do to me if I told you that I gave your contact information to King Alfor... since Princess Allura calls Lance her ‘little brother’ and want to play with him more?” 

“..... Prorok.” 

“Yes?” 

“Sleep with both eyes open for now on.” 

“Ah.. so over ten thousand...”


	8. Fevers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope this bit of fluff bring a bit a cheer for a few folks. 
> 
> Enjoy my precious followers.

Sendak knew something was wrong when he woke that morning. Instead of the happy giggles he would usually hear from the crib in his room, there was almost nothing. But, Sendak could pick up with his sensitive ears the little whimpers coming from his cub’s crib. 

Quickly, Sendak move out of his bed and towards the crib to see Lance having the look of pure misery. Taking his baby out of the crib he noticed how he was rubbing at his right ear and how his face felt a little hot. Sendak tried to push down the panic as he rushed to the nearest communicator and dialed a one of the royal doctors. 

“Galra Medical Center.” Came a gruff voice. 

“This is Commander Sendak, I need a doctor be sent to my home immediately. There is something wrong with my cub.” Sendak almost roared, but he wanted to be quiet as Lance whined in his father’s hold. Clutching onto his fur and looking up at him with pleading eyes to make the pain stop. The other side of the communicator, Sendak could hear orders being barked before a voice came through again. 

“Of course Commander Sendak, the best are being sent your way. ETA will be ten minutes.” The Galra informed, getting a grunt form Sendak before he hanged up the phone. 

“Wwwaaahhh…. waaahhhh….” Lance cried, though they were soft. As if Lance was too exhausted to do anymore than that. Sendak decide to bring his child into their living room and nestle him on the giant couches that was in front of the large screen. Sendak made sure to surround his son with his favorite stuffed animal, the one that looks like him that he recently bough, and used the fluffiest of blankets. 

“All will be well son. I won't anything else happen to you.” Sendak informed, making Lance whimper and yet calm down. Sendak came to the door and opened it just as the Doctor and a few Galra soldiers arrived. 

“He’s in here.” Sendak informed, motioning for them to follow into the living room where Lance was. 

The doctor was quick and careful, looking over Lance and scanning him while the soldier stood guard around the home. The doctor nodded, before barking order at a soldier to get certain amount of supplies. He turned to Sendak and bowed towards the Commander. 

“It is an ear infection my Commander. Common for human babies. But, I also feel that this might be a delayed sickness from the time you picked him up. So he’ll be like this for a few days. I am bringing the necessary medicine he’ll need to take. Mix them in his food and make sure he keeps warm.” The doctor informed, making Sendak growl at the thought that something liker his manage to slip past him. 

“I shall come back every two hours to make sure he’s progressing well. But, like I said, this may take time.” The Galra informed, before getting up to speak with some of the soldiers. 

Sendak cursed, reaching down with one of his hands as Lance reached out for him. Carefully the Galra sat beside his child and watched his cub cuddle into his hand with little tears falling down his face. Sendak, wished he could do more as he watched the doctor come in with food and medicine already mixed as one. 

“I shall be back Commander Sendak.” the Galra bowed, before leaving with the soldiers. Sendak didn’t even care that they left as he began feeding his cub in haste. At first Lance didn’t want to eat, but when he noticed the the food he was eating was soothing him. He gulped everything down with such gusto that it surprised his father. 

Once, Lance was burped and settled again Sendak decided to move all his work in the living room in order to be with his son 24/7. He worked quickly managing to get everything in the living for five minutes when he heard a soft tapping on the door. Looking up, Sendak saw Hunk looking through the glass window with worry. 

With a loud sigh, the Galra commander walked over towards the door and opened it. “Yes?” Sendak asked, while Hunk motioned for Lance. “I saw the Soldiers. Everything kay?” Hunk asked, making Sendak shake his head. 

“No, Lance is a bit ill and needs to have plenty of rest.” Sendak informed, making Hunk gasp. 

“I might have saving to help! I’ve been saving it.” Hunk informed, before rushing off. It made Sendak look at the child in question, before shrugging his shoulder. He left the door open to allow fresh air into the room. The weather was warm and there was a light wind, making Sendak hope that it will help his cub to heal faster. 

“Wwaahhhh….”

“I know cub, you’ll get better soon… Or I shall destroy the doctor in revenge.” Sendak informed, getting a soft little giggle before Lance closed his eyes. Finally too tired and getting lulled int his dreams by the medicine that was in his food. Sendak sighed in relief that his cub was finally able to rest before he started his work, already noticing the messages that it was alright if he took the time off. 

Just as Sendak finished sending a message, his hearing pick of the carefully patters of little feet. Looking over Sendak noticed that Hunk came back with a basket of things that looked a little heavy for the child. But, the Galra did not help, for he saw the other’s determined look to bring in the supplies into his home. 

And Sendak noticed with a bit of pride that the child was successful and gently place the basket on the ground. “Mommy says this is for you.” Hunk informed, placing a few canisters onto the table. “It’s good tea to help with nerves! And also some soup so you don’t get sick.” Hunk confirmed, before nervously looking at Lance who slept peacefully. 

Sendak saw something large and blue in the basket, making him chuckle before he motioned for the child to give his gift to his cub. Hunk smiled, and walked over placing down a soft blue lion that was obviously made by the child’s hands. Instantly, Lance reach out in his sleep to clutch at it and bring it into his hold. 

“You care about Lance.” Sendak spoke, getting a nod from Hunk. Sendak looked at the other with great approval, petting his son's hair with a soft expression. 

“He’s like a little brother.” Hunk informed, making Sendak sit in spot with silence before a light bulb went off. Or that’s at least what the humans would say. 

“Hunk, then let me tell you about the children that threaten Lance’s beautiful purity.” 

“Huh?”


	9. Long Hours at Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to make something today. 
> 
> But the other stories usually take longer and this is one I could make today. 
> 
> So here you go! 
> 
> Also I want more Papa!Sendak and smol!Lance in my life. 
> 
> twitter: KnightNuraStars  
> Tumblr: KnightNuraStar

Sendak didn’t say anything as he packed the few supplies into Lance’s baby bag. Making sure to pack all the essentials while Lance laid beside him staring at his father in confusion. It prided Sendak to know that his child knew that something was wrong. 

“Bah? Bah?” 

“You will once again be spending time at my work place.” 

“Gaaahhh?” 

“Yes, we shall be staying there for awhile.” Sendak informed, getting Lance to tilt his head before going back to cuddling his favorite plush toys. Sendak knew the two were probably going to be coming with them as this would be the first time they would be staying so long at the Military Base. 

Normally Sendak spent there with Lance for a few hours. Usually nothing over five hours as things have calmed and Sendak can do much of his work at home. Sendak was thankful that even though he was a Commander, Zarkon gave him control over his work space and hours. 

But, there were days where even he had to push the hours. Today would be the first day where Sendak would be spending all day at the base. From morning into the late hours of the night, which made Sendak get up early to make sure all the preparations were ready. 

“Are you ready Lance? I must work a long shift today.” Sendak informed, making Lance tilt his head before smiling. The Commander smiled, before picking up his son and making his way out of the home. 

By the time they came into his familiar office, Lance was already asleep once again. Making Sendak sigh in relief as he set a bed area on one of the large plush couch that sat in his office. Making a nest of all of Lance’s favorite blankets, and the finest, he placed his child into it. Making sure to cover the small human before going to his desk to work. 

“Hopefully, I can complete everything today quickly.” Sendak thought, typing away at the buttons bellow to file in reports, review things and then going to the new recruits to see if they were upholding the name of the Galra Empire. 

Every five minutes though, Sendak would look to watch his son sleep peacefully. It helped the Commander relax and soon, he was completing files left and right as he worked away. By the time Lance woke up four files that needed to be sign were finished and three reports were typed. It made Sendak feel content for while there was still more to do, he was already making great head way in his work. 

“Good?” Sendak asked, as he just burped the baby after Lance finished his meal. Lance burped, giggling as he did so before he was burped again just for good measure. Sendak rumbled, leaning down to nuzzle his child who instantly squealed in delight as chubby hands patted onto soft furs. 

But, Sendak’s large ears twitched with the noise that was heading towards his office and with great reluctance he pulled back to be more presentable. The door was knocked and Sendak allowed the other inside. All the while Lance pouting on his desk and he couldn’t seem to get his father’s attention. 

“Commander Sendak, problem at the training fields.” the soldier informed, making Sendak growl in frustration. 

“What happened?” he asked, making the solider nod. 

“We believe there was sabotage in the weapons that were being used. The weapons exploded just before the new recruits were going to take them.” the solider informed, making Sendak feel his muscle tense at the words. 

“How many?” 

“In total seven recruits were injured. Two of them critically injured, but medical says they’ll make a full recovery.” 

“Close the sector off. Make sure no one leaves and pull the security footage. I want to know where those weapons were and who handled them before they came to the recruits. Also send word to all Commanders, I shall be there shortly.” Sendak commanded, making the solider nod his head before saluting to the other. 

Sendak growled when the soldier left, before looking down at his son. The Galra felt horrible, but he’ll need to bring his son to the daycare in the facility in order to handle the issue. Besides, he didn’t want his cub to be anywhere near the area in which there could be a traitor in the Empire. 

“But... I also... don’t trust them.” Sendak thought, wondering what he should do. 

He wanted to leave Lance in hands that would undoubtably protect Lance if any threat arises. Sendak sighed, knowing he would not be able to give his cub to the other side of the base and pressed a contact that he dreaded. 

“Sendak, I heard. Don’t worry, Lance can stay with me until you get back.” 

“I shall return soon.” Sendak informed, handing the other the baby bag before looking down at his cub. Lance was preening in his father’s hold and it physically hurt Sendak to place his son in the other Galra’s arms. Especially when he saw the sudden heart broken confusion on Lance’s face. 

“I shall return my son. Do not worry.” Sendak informed, rubbing a reassuring hand against his cub’s face. 

“Gah...” Lance spoke, heartache in his voice as he tried to reach his father. 

But, Thace was already turning around to bring Lance away and towards his own office. Sendak watched as his cub tried to look behind Thace, but to no avail and the overprotective father had to withstand the whimpers that started to build up. 

He was going to utterly destroy the traitor. 

Sendak rushed away, and did just that. In the course of four hours he was able to find the traitor, detain him, torture the information out of him and with the permission of Emperor Zarkon himself. He exterminated the vermin that dared take his time away from his cub and having the audacity to make his son whimper. 

He rushed back, wanting to have his cub in his arms as soon as possible. When he opened the door though he took the sight to see his son sleeping in the arms of a proud and smug Keith. Said Keith, was currently grooming the human baby with pure delight as he glared over at Sendak’s arrival. 

“Isn’t that the cutest thing Sendak? Lance was very upset when you left and cried by the time I cam into the office. But, Keith here has been doing everything to cheer him up.” Thace informed, taking pictures and video with his devices. 

“I already sent pictures and videos to you... and all the parents for the matter.” Thace informed, smiling when Keith starting scenting Lance all over. Licking the baby’s cheek when he was done while the baby slept contently. 

It was like repeating a nightmare all over again. 

“Sendak, I heard about the traitor.” 

“Prorok, how are the recruits?” 

“Better, though... is your son grooming Lance?” 

“Yes?” 

“........SENDAK WAIT!” 

SMASH! WHAM! PUNCH!


	10. Vacation pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need more Papa!Sendak in my life!  
> Also big news will be coming again. 
> 
> Some of it might be good and bad depending on how you look at it. 
> 
> Everything will be posted on my main blog. 
> 
> KnightNuraStar! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“This is a perfect day.” Sendak mused, looking at the beautiful skies and perfect weather. Beside him Lance, lathered in protective sunscreen and cute little swim suite, wiggled on the blanket with awe at everything around them. 

Sendak wasn't surprised for this is the first time they were at a beach. In fact this was the first time Lance had been off the planet Galra since he came into his care. And what's better was that there was no one and he meant NO ONE here to disturb his peace. 

“How are you doing my son?” Sendak asked, getting Lance's attention again. 

Immediately he saw his son's eyes shine with want before he started making grabby hands towards the beautiful blue waters. Sendak looked at the time and looked at Lance before nodding his head in acceptance. The sunscreen should have settled on his child's skin and he was plenty hydrated. He suppose some time in the water will do his child well. 

Gently he picked up his child and heated towards the ocean. Watching the crystal clear waters with amusement before settling little ways in. Carefully, Lance was placed in the water where he instantly froze up. Sendak was worried about this and was about to bring him out when his baby let out a squeal of joy. 

Instantly the baby patted the water with joy and kicked his chubby feet. To him, it was like bath time and the bath tub was the size of the planet. Even the small gentle waves were an enjoyment for Lance and he giggled in joy whenever they came. 

Sendak smiled, watching in joy as his child enjoyed playing in the water. But, they needed to leave once again in order for Lance to rest from said water and to hydrate once again. Lance made a small whine when they left, but didn't fight his father when they came back to the shade of the trees and large umbrella that acted as their shelter. 

Setting Lance down, the Galran Commander set out to drying his cub off. Making sure to clean away any sand that would cause his child any discomfort before placing him on a soft blankets. The breeze was calm and cool making the hot beach relaxing in the shade. 

“Time to drink.” Sendak ordered, bring a bottle up to Lance. 

Lance zeroed in on it with glee before greedy taking it into his mouth. Sendak smiled, petting his child and making sure he drank his fill. Once he was burped, Lance gave a loud yawn before settling down for a nap. It made Zendak take out his own food and drinks in order to recharge himself. 

“He seems to love the ocean.” Sendak thought, for once they came to the planet. Lance had been all about excitement and staring in awe at the big blue ocean. Fascinated with many of the sea creature designs in their hotel room before trying to grab at a few fish that were swimming in the small aquarium. 

He was having fun and relaxing. 

And the best part again. NO ONE, was here to disturb it. It took time and a lot of effort, but Sendak was glad that everything was paying off as it should. 

“This is a vacation.” Sendak mused, taking a sip of his drink. 

“Sendak, what a surprise to see you here!” 

“.... Am I cursed? All I asked was one vacation! Was that too much??” Sendak growled, looking up to the sky as if it would give him all the answers. But, the sky did not give him all the answers and he was forced to turn around to face his so called allies. 

“Dr. Holt.” Sendak nodded, looking the human up and down. 

He was wearing one of those straw hats and bright shirts that made his eyes almost bleed. Sendak wondered why he didn't notice the other man until now. It was hard not to see a human dressed in bright yellow coming at you. 

“Now, now! Just call me Sam! We're friends after all!” He mused, before smiling down at a tuckered out Lance. 

“Seems Lance had a fun and exciting day.” the doctor informed, making Sendak nod his head. 

“My cub seems fond of the water. I expect he'll be napping for quite awhile.” Sendak informed, giving a hint for the human to go away. So that way they can relax in peace and Sendak could push the thought of the human out of his mind. 

“Same thing with the kids. Matt and Katie are tuckered out on the blankets as well. Even Thace's kid was smashing into the ground.” the human mused, making Sendak freeze. Each part of that sentence hammering down onto his mind. 

“Wait... who's here?” Sendak asked, making the other man raise a brow. 

“Oh Sendak! You're such a joker! Almost everyone's here! You got the same tickets as us! And once the kids found out Lance was coming here well... the group is so tight it be good memories for them.” Sam informed, sniffling a bit when he thought of the good friends his children made. Sendak though, was having a melt down as he stared at the island paradise. 

“I must get going.” Sendak informed, placing his things away. Making sure to do it as quietly and swiftly as possible in order to not disturb Lance. 

“I don't want Lance out in the sun for too long and it's getting hotter.” Sendak spoke, telling a white lie to the human in order to be polite. 

“No problem! We might do that as well in a moment. Well, see you later Sendak! Hope to see you at dinner with Lance.” he informed, before rushing back to his own family. 

With that Sendak almost sprinted off the beach. Making sure to cover his cub from the harmful rays and sprinting back into the hotel. He was about to go to the desk and asked to be checked out and into another hotel on another island when he almost smashes into...

…. the Galran Emperor himself. 

“Ah, Sendak, there you are.” Zarkon mused, looking down at the sweating galran with amusement and glee. Two things that you never want to have directed to you when it came to the Emperor. 

“Sorry sir, my cub was very excited to experience the water.” Sendak informed, bowing covering Lance just a little bit from sight. 

Zarkon waved him off as if he already knew before motioning towards his side. In came a sleepy looking Shiro looking up in confusion before his eyes zeroed in on Lance. He instantly started making grabby hands to Lance that caused Sendak to twitch. At least he was still polite about it because a purple blur was chomping on his leg right now growling in spite towards him. 

“I was wondering if you can take Takeshi and Keith here for a long nap. Thace is in medical with food poisoning and I need to go into a meeting.” Zarkon informed, making Sendak hold in the groan with all of his might. 

“It would be my honor.” Sendak lied, staring at the children who just stared at Lance. 

“I shall return for them at dinner. Make sure they have lunch. Takeshi, behave for Commander Sendak.” Zarkon ordered, getting Shiro to go back to his father real quick to give the other quick hug to his large leg. 

And to this day Sendak would say it was the trick of the light. 

But, the Galran Commander thought he saw a smile on the Emperor's face. One that was soft and genuine. Sendak knew he'll probably have some nightmares about this and pushed it in the back of his mind to never see the light ever again. 

With that Zarkon left. 

Leaving Sendak with two nightmares and a heavy duty. 

Again this was suppose to be a GETAWAY VACATION for them. 

“.......Quiznak.” 

“What's that mean?” 

“.....NEVER REPEAT WHAT I JUST SAID.”


	11. Vacation Part 2: Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I needed more smols in my life. 
> 
> So I decided to update Baby Album before I work on my other two updates. 
> 
> Anyway, more Papa!Sendak and Smol!Lance!
> 
> Though, not gonna lie. My lovely people I have more cute aus. 
> 
> Queen Luxia with her smol!son lance.  
> Mama!Haggar and her smol!son Lance.  
> Papa!Zarkon and bigbrother!lotor with Lance. 
> 
> I might make a few one-shots to experiment with it! 
> 
> Also! I'm at 66 works I believe? I'm close to reaching my goal of 100 works in Voltron AO3! I might celebrate with intense prizes and winnings. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this!

Sendak definitely thinks he was cursed as he brought the hell spawns up to the hotel room with him and his sweet cub. Sendak had to carry all three in his arms because of their loud distress in not being able to see or touch Lance. Making his cub wake from his soft snoozing a little upset, but more confused. 

So he brought the three awake cubs into his royal suite after accepting a bag of clothes and supplies from an attendant. Something he got because he and his cub deserved only the best of comforts. Besides, the hotel room offered a large bed, a pull out bed that was just as comfortable and a kitchen. 

But, what mattered most was the several aquariums that decorated the room. Something Lance needed to sleep next too since they came onto the island paradise. It made Sendak have a mental note to go to the pet store in order to fill his home with said aquariums for his son to enjoy. 

After extensive research and immense planning for if he had to encounter one more problem he thinks he might actually commit murder. Then make a run for it with his son and stay on the run until they can find a planet far, far away from where they lived. 

Probably some name changes as well. 

“Alright, you three will be having a bath while I order room service.” Sendak informed, setting the children on a love seat that was big enough to fit all three. Thankfully none of the children seemed to protest giving Sendak small mercies as he orders the food on his tablet like he got the large bath ready. 

Knock! Knock! Knock! 

“Oh what now?” Sendak growled, marching his way over to the door and opening it to reveal a small human woman with... 

… two other problems. 

But, there was another behind her and Sendak was surprised to see Nina waving to Sendak while Hunk already was making his way inside. Sendak was having a really bad feeling about this, but he decided to give them the benefit of the doubt. 

“Sendak, we were told by Thace this was your room! Can you look after the kids for a bit? Sam decided not to wear sun screen so we have to go to medical.” Colleen asked, her tone annoyed and her eyes lighting a fire that Sendak was glad he didn't have directed towards him. 

“Sorry Sendak, Venka had tried to impress Hunk and also wound up in the hospital. Hunk said though he'll help you with all the babies.” Nina offered, getting Sendak to sigh before he nodded his head. Nina was his only alley with a child that he actually tolerated and he just knew never to mess with a wife on a war path. 

“We'll make it up too you Sendak.” Nina offered, getting Sendak to sigh as he took their bags of clothes. He watched the two leave before looking over to the love seat and seeing Hunk pet Lance on the head. The small cub giggling in joy at seeing his friend while Pidge was placed beside Lance making the two go into a baby talk. 

“Bath all of you.” Sendak warned, before he want back to the bathroom to finish his preparations. Along with ordering more food once he found the papers for any potential allergies. 

Once the tub was done he went back into the room and started the painful progress of getting all the children naked and into the tube. He was only glad that because Hunk was being a great example that Shiro and Matt decided to mimic. Even though the two were a year or two younger than the other child. 

Thankfully they were all in the tub without incident and Sendak started his washing. 

Now this is where it got complicated. 

“Noooo!!!!” 

“You need a bath or else your fur will grow so stiff it will need to be shaved.” 

“I got shampoo in my eyes!” 

“Hunk...” 

“Got it Mr. Sendak!” 

“Gaahhh! Baahh! Baahhh!” 

“Lance, please make smaller splashes.” Sendak sputtered after getting a wave of water splashed on his face. Hunk did his best to help Sendak with the babies in the tube. Scolding Shiro who aimed a shampoo bottle suspiciously towards Sendak's eyes and showing Matt how to wash a baby's hair. 

By the end of it Sendak was drenched, but he triumph in the clean babies. Though he was going to make sure to have revenge to being put through this. When dinner game Sendak had to carefully feed each one for some were being pickier than others. 

Hunk once again proved his alliance was bountiful as helped feed Pidge, Lance and even Keith. Having a way where the cubs obeyed him while the younger ones were helped by Sendak who made sure they didn't choke or made a mess. 

“Hunk... whatever you need... I will have it done.” 

“.... uuuhhh, I like plants?” 

“It shall be done.” Sendak promised, making Hunk squeal in delight. 

Sendak sighed as he activated the couch bed watching it unfold and watched as all the children started to nod off with exhaustion. After a fun morning, intense bath and warm meals their small bodies were ready for a good long nap. 

Sendak gently picked up Lance and headed towards the main bed. Already planning for Lance to sleep in his own space while the rest of the children slept on the king size pullout couch. Place lance down under the covers he turned around only to see the children missing. 

His heart dropped and he was about to grab Lance and run out the door to find the other. When a shuffling of sheets caught his ears. 

“.... How the quiznak did they get there so fast and so silent?” Sendak hissed in his mind. Staring as the little ones cuddle around Lance. From left to right it was Hunk, Matt, Pidge, Lance, Keith and Shiro. Hunk was cuddled up against Matt with his hand patting Pidge's tummy something that seemed to soothe the smallest cub as she yawned herself to sleep. 

Matt protectively held his sisters hand making sure it wasn't too tight and that he left some room just in case he moved in his sleep. Even if he did Sendak made sure to keep his eyes out on the cubs from crushing each other. 

Keith... the tactful galran child was snuggled up against Lance. Something all cubs did when young as he nuzzled Lance close. Shiro had his arms around the both of them already snoozing while Lance had a look of complete bliss on his features. 

“No my son! Don't give into their deceit.” Sendak wanted to sob, but re-framed. For Commander Sendak never sobs for he was more refined like that. 

Without another word the Commander closed the blind and turn off the lights. Allowing the soft glow the aquariums gave to keep the room lite. The effect seemed to place the cubs in an even deeper sleep and Sendak decided that he would only have a few precious hours of peace before hell rose again. 

So he pulled the love seat to the side of the bed in order to keep an eye on the cubs while he pulled his tablet out. He wanted to read up on the care of all aquatic fish for his son when they got back home. 

….. along with plants on how to run away from an Empire, change you names and the planet that no one would ever look for you in. 

For Sendak have a creeping feeling... that dinner tonight. 

Was going to be a painful experience.


End file.
